Screwed Up Fate in a Mad World
by HandsOnDisformedLambs
Summary: Tommy Ratliff hasn't seen Adam Lambert in five years. But then he stumbles across his loved one on American Idol...ADOMMY/LAMBLIFF


"Fuck, Adam. I'll miss you, Babyboy," Tommy cooed, placing a hand on his best friend's cheek and a thick frown tugging on his lips. Here they were at the airport. Forever now, every time they go to one of these Hell places, the only thing both these males will be able to think about is how they became separated at this particular transportation venue.

There was absolutely no way Tommy wanted his baby to go anywhere without him. But dilemmas stirred, and people got enraged. It would be best for them to part for awhile (if not forever), but that still doesn't mean either of them were willing to do what they had to do for the benefit of others. "Do you _have _to go to San Diego?" he asked for the hundredth time today. The brunette laughed and kissed the smaller male's head. They had tried spending their last day together, and _attempting_ at making it as romantic as possible, but when you have uptight and close-minded people around you, it's difficult to watch a sappy film with the one person you love. Tommy would absolutely miss his best friend and his uniqueness and talent.

Adam was dressed in a dark blue shirt and loose baggy jeans. He had on typical sneakers and didn't look like anything that people would expect in another five years when he was twenty-eight. His hair was a light brown, and would remain so (during his performance in Wicked) until he dyed it to go audition for American idol. Everything about him would change soon enough. But his personality and feelings towards Tommy wouldn't waver at all. He still adored his posture, scent (cinnamon), and the way he was. Everything about him made Adam swoon will pure lust. And he didn't know that in five years, a lot of things would change about him as well (but of course, only appearance wise).

"Baby, my plane is waiting, and my family is already on board. Even if I didn't need to go, I'm kind of forced to now. I'll always remember you, babe. Too bad we can't keep in contact…" he mumbled. Sure, they had cell phones and computers, but their families didn't exactly _approve_ of their "male on male" relationship. And it was rather sad in that fact considering the two of them were twenty-three and not able to stay in touch. But they both respected their families' wishes, even if they were completely ludicrous. "Glitters, I'll miss you so much…" Adam mused, leaning his forehead against the blonds' who exhaled slowly into the larger male's mouth. He shivered lightly (cinnamon coating his mouth from the sigh) and couldn't believe that they hadn't had sex yet. They were both as horny as hell for each other, but they never got the chance to actually get in bed and go kinky on each other. It was just too difficult when you still lived with your parents (they're twenty-three and neither of them went to college).

His eccentric blue eyes looked into the mild brown eyes in front of him. Tommy was outfitted in a QUEEN shirt and was wearing baggy blue jeans that were rather old. His hair was gelled upwards in a flame shape, and it was blonde and had a slight black tint to it. Nothing like it would be later on in the years where he would dye his long bangs black, and shave his scalp so there was only minimal blonde fuzz covering his head. But no matter what he looked like, he could never stop loving Adam the way he always will.

The reason (and pretext) Adam and his family were leaving was because he had been offered a signing job in California, and his parents took that as an excuse to get away from Tommy, and his feelings towards him. Yes, it was rather selfish, but what are you suppose to do at that point? It's not like Adam could stay with Tommy. His parents hated him, and it was exactly the other way around. It was just easier to be separated for a little while then have to make everyone even angrier. And they knew that in the future they would either stumble across one another again, or somehow arrange plans to face each other. They were depending on fate, or the capability of their partner to go the extra mile and travel to see him. "I have to go. Don't forget me," Adam whispered. His large hand grabbed his crush's smaller hand and rubbed it once before letting go, never to touch his soft flesh for another five years.

* * *

"Are you our next idol?" Paula Abdul asked right off the bat, looking up at the darker haired male who looked slightly nervous, but confidence radiated off his black shirt, and amazing over coat. He was a bit dressed up for such a short interview (if you would call it that), but he wanted to make his presence known. And soon be called the Wild Idol on Rolling Stones magazine.

Adam Lambert had moved to Hollywood and was living by himself now. He had made enough money to live on his own from Wicked and all the Broadway shows he was in. The brunette was getting rather bored of just sitting on his couch and looking around aimlessly, so he decided it was time to get some action into his life. That's when he got determined to go out an audition for American Idol. The worst that could happen was that he didn't make it. At least he gave it a shot. However, he knew that he had more of a chance than someone with no experience. For God sakes! He got cast as Prince Fiyero, so he had to have a decent voice.

"I think so," Adam replied, giving a crooked smile. His bangs skimmed over his right eye. His hands were clenched in loose fists by his sides, and sweat was building on them from the suspension.

"Really? Are you sure" she asked, smiling at him. She could tell that he had potential, even before he began to sing. He had a certain look to him. He was out of the ordinary and she always liked a challenge; someone to spice up the stage.

"Yea. I can sang!" he said, giving a bigger crooked smile at his joke. Nobody laughed, but it wasn't quite awkward. Adam had this buoyancy aura around him, which made the judges believe he was worth a shot. And so he began. It all started with him singing 'I Wanna Rock with You' by Michael Jackson (RIP). They couldn't decipher whether or not he could make it (well, Simon couldn't anyway, but the girls just loved him), so they had him sing a different song to see if his voice could cut it. And with a song that talked about his mother killing a man, he made it in. The first time people saw Adam, he didn't wear eyeliner, but he had a very musical or theatrical voice. And as he progressed in the competition, so did his popularity and fans. And with this audition, he become the 'Wild Idol' and was the one everyone rooted for.

He got into the final thirteen, and people couldn't get enough of his over the top performances. He added something to the show. Something no one could quite put their finger on, but they didn't need to solve that mystery, because that's what kept the show going on. He was everything the judges could dream of, and they hoped America would make the right decision and choose him as the singing sensation.

* * *

"Fuck, nothing is ever on…" Tommy Ratliff complained to himself, flipping through the channels. His finger slipped and he went onto the worst show in the entire fucking world. American Fucking Idol. It was just about these sorry saps that have no life and think they can sing (which they can't). And then they let America decide! What the fuck is up with that? For all the stupid judges know, they could elect some fucking idiotic midget to win. And then what will happen? It was just the most ridiculous reality show in the entire world! No body sang anything remotely appealing, and what's even worse is the fact that everyone gushed other this pathetic show. It's just-

"And now here's Adam Lambert singing Black or White!" the annoying announcer (who wasn't even attractive!) continued. The camera backed up and showed a figure shaking his hips to the beat of the music, his hand slapping against his thigh. There wasn't any lighting on him, but his silhouette seemed to be quite energetic. When the lights glowed on the singer, he had jet black hair, and a blue streak outlining his bangs. His piercing blue eyes stared straight ahead and they were focused. Focused in a way that said, 'Show Time', but it was glittered with sparkles.

He seemed to meld with the stage as he strutted and danced all throughout the song. People screamed and cheered, and Tommy's' eyes were glued to the screen. This man. He sang beautifully, and he couldn't get enough of him. There was something about him that made him twitch lightly with familiarity. Adam Lambert…Adam Lambert…Adam… HOLY FUCK! Babyboy?

His eyes widened and a grin plastered over his normally frowning lips. "Babyboy…" he cooed. His baby was singing like there was no tomorrow, and damn was he so good. It made him pretty aroused, but he didn't have anyone to take care of it, so he pushed that down to his gut. However, his love for Adam surfaced and he couldn't wait to see him. His Babyboy was singing and dominating that fucking stage! Look at him go! People were cheering and at one point he stared straight into the camera and sang to the people watching at home. But all he could think was that Adam was singing to _him._

Tommy was actually in Los Angeles, so he could easily track him down. This was exactly what he was going to do. Screw fate, he wanted to just hold his lover in his arms and never let go again.

With a grin (which was very rare), he ran to his computer and typed in American Idol tickets. Hundreds of websites popped up saying they had the lowest prices, but that didn't matter right now. Tommy went into the first link and read the fine print and once he was positive they were real, he immediately bought a first row ticket for when the final three level hit. It was expensive, but it was worth everything to see him baby again. When he pressed the back button, something caught his eyes.

'Adam Lambert Gay?' He felt intrigued and compelled to go into the link, so he clicked on it and these pictures popped up of Adam kissing some random guy and defiantly tonguing him. There was one picture in particular that caught his eye. It was like a friend had taken it, and their mouths were open with tongues fighting. His heart broke. Adam didn't wait for him? How could he do this to Tommy? But then he suddenly blushed when he thought of all the messed up relationships he's been in since the day his one and true love left. So, he'd be kind of a hypocrite to suspect Adam of being a whore. He immediately suppressed these feelings and read the article:

_"Adam Lambert of American Idol season eight was seen having an almost intimate moment with his ex-boyfriend, Brad Bell. These pictures were leaked out to the media, and now everyone is wondering the same question: Will these provocative images hurt Lambert's chances at winning American Idol? Reporters say that we should vote fairly, but some people in particular are already discriminating against the photos, and think it is morally wrong. Lambert might not win because he was caught tonguing another man. Will Brad rebuttal with something more significant than this colorful imagery? Or is Lambert already going down the drain?_

His mouth fell wide open. Would people _actually_ not vote for him because of something he can't control? He already knew the world was pretty fucked up with its equal rights, but this shouldn't change anything!

But then his mind began to wander. If Adam did indeed win, would his personality alter and forget about Tommy? What if the fame and fortune change his entire perspective of him? He gulped lightly and was glad he was going to see the brunette before anything could potentially hurt their already falling apart relationship.

* * *

Tommy Ratliff looked in the mirror and fixed his hair as best he could. He had been messing with it for the past half an hour, trying to make it attractive, yet bad ass at the same time. He finally decided on having his bangs scarcely cover his left eye, and with the rest of it, he couldn't do much because it was just fuzz. His eyes darted down to his secret ingredient and he smiled. If Adam didn't recognize him with this, then he truly wasn't his friend. Tommy grabbed some gel that was covered in glitter and ran his fingers through his mane of now blond and black hair. He grinned at the result. He had dark hair colors, but the sparkles and glitter clearly shone through the light and darkness.

He had taken a shower prior to this and used his same cinnamon scented shampoo and conditioner because that was his signature odor, and Adam use to go wild for it. He was dressed in a pair of rather tight and genuine looking black leather jeans with a pair of black (sparkled) combat boots over those. For his torso, he decided on the same QUEEN t-shirt he was wearing when his lover left (it still fit; Tommy was still as short as he was five years ago). It was show time. He probably should have left earlier, but Tommy had a habit of being unfashionably late.

He left his apartment and hopped into his black jeep and pressed on the gas with his boot, rushing to San Diego where Adam was performing. His top was down, and the wind whipped around his hair and he thought it would add a nice feature to his already tight looking attire. He exhaled deeply and hoped that this would work out as smoothly as it was in his head.

When he finally arrived, he stepped out of his car and ran to the venue, giving the nice (but very large man) his ticket. He grunted and allowed Tommy to pass. He walked in and the interior amazed him. People were screaming, holding up signs and chanting names. People yelled, Kris and Adam the most, and it made a slight twinge of jealousy rise in his stomach, but he swallowed it down. He looked down at his ticket and saw he was center, straight in the middle of the left hand stage. He smiled lightly and took his place, just in time when the cameras and lights dimmed. The announcer (who Tommy still found extremely annoying) called Adam's name and proclaimed he would be signing "Mad World". Tommy got all gittery because he fucking loved that song! The lights dimmed and a smooth and elegant voice drifted through the air. Green smoke surrounded the stage and the giant TV's showed Adam slowly walking down some stairs.

"_All around me are familiar faces, Worn out places, worn out faces, Bright and early for their daily races, Goin' nowhere, goin' nowhere…" _He walked down all the stairs and his long trench coat seemed the glisten up from the dry ice illuminating around him.

His voice seemed like honey to Tommy and he was so intrigued by everything he was doing. He didn't realize it, but he was practically out of his seat, eyes wide, looking straight at his (use to be?) boyfriend. Fuck, he was so hot right now.

"_And I find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad, The dreams in which I'm dyin', Are the best I've ever had, I find it hard to tell you, 'Cause I find it hard to take, When people run in circles, It's a very, very, Mad world, mad world…" _Adam remained on the same spot, and looked around at the audience as he sang, and Tommy hoped to god that he would see him. The song went on, and it was pure joy on the blonds' part. When it ended the crowd erupted in support and encouragement, and this included Tommy. He stood up and clapped, giving a few whoops. When the lights lit, it was only the first couple rows that were bright, the rest were dark. Adam smiled and waved a little, but then focused on the judges.

_Look this way…_

He nodded and took his criticism and supplementary boost of 'good jobs' and 'you're amazing'.

_He's right here…Look to your left…_

And yes, it seemed fate did have something to do with their meeting, because Adam's head arched just the right amount to spot Tommy and he froze in place, his eyes widening. His mouth parted lightly, and his face contorted in confusion. He narrowed his blue orbs, trying to decipher whether or not this was the person he thought it was. The crowd and judges seemed to quiet down and they put all their focus on Adam. "Glitters…?" he breathed, dropping his microphone. The blond blushed lightly, but smiled at his boyfriend. "Shit, it _is_ you!" he yelled, not even caring that he was currently on national television and freaking out.

"Since this seems to be more important than our constructive criticism, who is this Glitters fellow?" Simon asked clearly annoyed.

"My boyfriend!" Adam yelled, running up to Tommy and grabbing him, lifting him up on stage and giving him one of the hottest and passionate kisses ever seen on television. The blond didn't exactly know how to react, so he went with his male urges and tangled his fingers in the thick black mane of his lover and kissed back.

The crowd gasped then rumbled with overly excited fan girls. They parted and Adam looked completely dumbfounded. He took Tommy's hand and picked up the, microphone speaking into it shyly. "I wasn't planning on coming out this way, but I'm gay. And proud of it!" he yelled, grabbing Tommy's neck and giving him another wet and fierce kiss.

Fate can be cruel sometimes. Like when it forces you to stay away from your true love for five years, but then it apologizes to you by allowing the victims to practically make out on TV. Fate is just fucking screwed up, but so nice at the same time.


End file.
